Sleepless Nights
by Kluey
Summary: 'On some nights, when their terror visits them in their dreams, the others' presence beside them is enough. Tonight, Jon knows that it's not enough, knows that tonight she needs to feel his heart beating against her chest and his pulse under her lips, as he whispers his love for her over and over again.' In which Dany has a nightmare and Jon comforts her.


Hello beautiful fandom!

This is my first fanfic in five years so please go easy on me, I need to find my feet again. It is unbeta'd so I'm very sorry for any mistakes, they are all mine (I wrote this from 9:30PM to 2AM so mistakes are extra likely).

I'm super nervous about this but here goes nothing...

She wakes suddenly, a choked up gasp escaping her throat as she pushes herself up from her bed. Daenerys's neck whips down and she sees the empty space beside her, her right hand swiping across the empty sheets in panic.

'Jon!' she shouts, almost hysterical as she pushes the sheets off her bare legs and standing from the bed.

She calls his name once more, her breath coming in short, sharp pants as the dread begins to consume her whilst she searches their bed chamber for her husband. Just as she notes that he isn't standing on their balcony overlooking King's Landing, she hears a loud click. She turns in the direction of the noise and sees the door to their adjacent solar flying open, Jon is standing in the doorway, clad only in his black pants, confusion and concern etched into his face. Their eyes catch and they rush to each other, Daenerys lets out a small sob, her eyes softening as she launches herself at him. Jon catches her effortlessly, his arms wrapping around her waist, as her legs wrap around his in turn.

'Dany,' he breathes, his low voice whisper soft. His eyes clench shut and he buries his face in her neck, 'It's okay, I'm right here.'

They stand there for what could have been minutes or hours. He feels her hot tears running down his neck, her soft sobs as she continues to clutch at him desperately. Jon doesn't need to ask her what had caused her panic, he knew of the dream that haunted her – _Jon's abdomen taking the brunt of six sharp daggers, and a seventh and final blow to his heart. The colour draining from his face as his blood stains the pure snow crimson in the dead of night. And then, as if the God's were taunting her, a more vivid image of her name dying on his lips as the Night King claims his victory with a dagger of ice opening the scar that hovers over his heart anew._ She feels as much as she hears her piercing scream in her dreams – always the final sound before she wakes with a pounding heart, sweat coating her naked body.

Jon knew it was not late into the night, the candles lit by the handmaidens were only a quarter of the way melted. They had settled into bed early that night but whilst his wife had found sleep, Jon remained frustratingly alert. With a kiss to her temple, he had carefully extracted himself from her arms, deciding to attend to some paper work in their solar. He felt the familiar twinge of guilt rise in him, Daenerys waking from her nightmare to see his side of their bed empty is the reason her body tremors with her aching sobs.

He combs his fingers through her silver hair, the soft curls flowing loosely down her back, free of their usual braids. Jon places a chaste kiss on her exposed neck before pulling his head back to find her eyes once more. His left hand reaches up to her face, his thumb swiping away the tear tracks that linger on her alabaster skin. Her blue eyes bore into his, the sadness and terror lingering still as her breath fans over him in short bursts.

He walks them back towards their bed, turning them before he settles, shuffling back so he leans against the headboard with Daenerys settled in his lap. He cradles her face in his hands as hers wound through the dark curls at the nape of his neck.

'I'm sorry I wasn't here,' he whispers. She purses her lips and shakes her head softly, attempting to dismiss his guilt, she inhales deeply before slowly exhaling, her final attempt to calm herself. He watches her intently, his brown eyes focussed on seeking out any residual traces of her terror. Her breathing remains unsteady as her finger begins to trace the scar that cuts down the left side of his face, her feather light touch causes him to catch his breath at the intensity with which she was performing these ministrations. Understanding crosses his face as he realises what she's doing – she needed to ensure he was _real_ , that he was really there, unscathed apart from the scars of his past, his first life. He was not going to deny her this simple need, so he settled his hands on her hips as he continued to watch her silently.

She moved over to the scar that curved around his right eye, stroking it softly, her eyes flicking between the movements of her finger and his eyes, gauging his reaction. She saw only love and acceptance shining back, encouraging her to continue. Her pink lips twisted up slightly in a small smile before she traced her right thumb over his gorgeous full lips, they parted slightly under her touch, the air rushing out of his lungs quickly. She flicks her aqua eyes up to his obsidian ones, noting the desire spilling out of their depths. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she drags her hand downwards, pulling his bottom lip slightly with her thumb. Her hand continues on its path, moving softly down his neck before settling on its destination. She covers the rough, raw scar with her palm as her eyes bore into his, saying everything words don't need to: _I love you, I need you, stay with me_.

Before he can react to her silent pleas, her other hand wraps around the nape of his neck and she pulls him towards her desperately, her lips on his in an instant. He moans softly against her lips, his hands pulling her impossibly closer as he opens his mouth to her begging tongue.

On some nights, when their terror visits them in their dreams, the others' presence beside them is enough. Tonight, Jon knows that it's not enough, knows that tonight she needs to feel his heart beating against her chest and his pulse under her lips, as he whispers his love for her over and over again.

She tears her lips away from his with a gasp, her heart pounding in her chest. _Gods, the effect he has on her,_ she could already feel the wetness pooling between her naked thighs _._ Daenerys moves to his neck, laving her tongue over his pulse before placing a delicate kiss there. Jon moaned at her touch, pulling her up to him for another searing kiss. A strangled moan escapes her as his hands pull her hips over his, feeling his still clothed hardness against her wet heat. As if suddenly realising that she was much more naked than Jon, Daenerys unwrapped her legs from his slim waist as she came to straddle him, placing another lingering kiss on his lips before she trailed her lips lower.

She began at the column of his throat nipping softly at the skin before soothing the reddened flesh with her tongue, Jon's fingers dig into the skin of her back in response and she relished in the feeling of pleasing him, of making him feel _alive_. She kisses the scar over his heart tenderly, lovingly and he sighs in contentment, her love washes over him as she continues to pepper kisses down his abdomen, focusing her attention on the scars that littered it. He simply watches her as she travels down his body, the feeling of her silver hair dragging along his stomach alighting his every nerve. As he often does in these moments, Jon found himself struck by her beauty; he realised soon after meeting the intriguing Dragon Queen that her beauty was something he would never become accustomed to. His chest swelled at the knowledge that the Queen had somehow, fallen in love with him, that she was his as much as he was hers.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by her nimble fingers tugging at the ties at the front of his simple, black pants. She grips the material and he lifts his ass off the bed slightly, allowing her to pull them off before throwing them off the bed haphazardly. He watches her as she licks her lips, staring at his hard cock, before crawling back up his legs to place a soft kiss on his weeping tip. Jon lets out a soft grunt as his eyes close at the touch. On any other night Daenerys would wrap her perfect lips around him and work him with her hands and mouth until his seed slid down her throat, but right now all she could concentrate on was her desperate need to feel Jon inside her, filling her up, making them whole.

With only that thought in her mind she crawled back to him, her legs straddling his pelvis once more as she settles her hands on his face, relishing the feel of his rough stubble under her palms. And then she's kissing him again, roughly, nipping at his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue, he pushes his hips up subconsciously in response. They gasp at the contact, her wetness covering his cock from base to tip as she slowly rolls her hips over his, teasing them both. His hands grab at her firm ass, aiding in her movements as he laves kisses on the most sensitive parts of her neck before moving his mouth to catch one of her pebbled nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue before softly biting down. A loud, unbidden moan escaped her throat, the fingers of her right hand tugging at the roots of his curls whilst the left scratched lightly down his chest.

He continued his ministrations on her other nipple, paying both an equal amount of attention.

'Jon,' she gasped, he looked up at her in silent question, 'I need you now.'

He kissed her sensually in response, their lips moving slowly against one another's as Dany lifted her hips and guided him to her entrance. The feeling of his cock nudging at her wet sex, begging to be sheathed inside her was too much. Their foreheads rested against each other as they stared into the other's eyes as she slowly sank down on his length, her eyes shut tightly at the feeling of him stretching her, a long, breathy moan escaping her as Jon's breathing increased. When he was fully sheathed inside her snug heat, she wrapped her legs around his waist, resuming their original position, needing every inch of his skin to be in contact with hers. The change in position pushed him impossibly deeper inside her, her teeth gently sinking into his shoulder in response before she began slowly rolling her hips against his. He gazes into her beautiful eyes, her pupils blown out with lust and he tucks her hair behind her ear lovingly, before attacking her lips once again. He sucks softly on her tongue, mirroring their primal movements whilst he tweaks her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, earning a gasp from his Queen.

Daenerys tosses her head back in ecstasy as Jon leans back slightly, altering the angle of his hips and he knows that she is close by the feeling of her slick walls fluttering around his cock as her movements become more erratic. He loves watching her like this, her unbraided, silver hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, her perfectly rounded breasts bouncing with her passionate movements, whilst her eyes squeeze shut from the pleasure fucking and making love to her husband brings her.

Jon moves his lips to her ear, and knowing that his gruff voice and northern accent have been her undoing on many occasions whispers, 'I love you', his lips delicately brushing the shell of her ear.

It is her undoing, as her orgasm spreads through her body like wildfire, a long moan escapes her mouth and Jon presses his lips to hers to swallow it. She kisses him languidly while he allows her to come down from her high before he wraps an arm around her tightly and uses the other to flip Dany over onto her back without breaking their connection. She lifts her legs up high around his waist as he begins to thrust into her slowly.

'Please, Jon, harder,' she begs, her fingernails digging into his perfectly rounded ass, encouraging him to fuck her harder the way she needed him to. He grunts at her plea, the sound of his Queen begging him never failed to draw out his most primal instincts. He grasps her right thigh and pushes her leg up and out, opening her up wider to him, as he drew his cock almost all the way out. Daenerys whimpered at the loss before he slammed back into her with a grunt, her answering moan was all the encouragement he needed to keep the same stroke.

'Yes, fuck, just like that,' she moaned breathily into his ear, drawing out the curse.

He continued to push into her as her hips met his as best they could given his tight grip on her outstretched leg. With her hands pulling roughly at his hair as she covered his neck in passionate, open-mouthed kisses Jon released her leg to reach down and circle her clit, the action stunting her movements at his neck as her fingernails dragged down his back. She felt her second release fast-approaching, the stimulation becoming too much, and with one particularly deep thrust Jon hit that spot within her and suddenly her vision went black as her whole body shuddered with her orgasm, her pleasure stretching from her toes all the way to her fingertips, attaching her lips to Jon's to muffle her screams.

Jon grunted as he followed his wife over the edge, spilling his seed deep within her as her inner walls continued to massage his cock. He continued to thrust into her slowly as he came down from his orgasm.

He kissed her languidly, slowly pulling his softening cock from inside her, she whimpered at the loss of contact, feeling his seed slowly drip between her thighs. He collapsed next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

'I love you, I'll never leave you,' he reassured her as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Dany propped herself up on her elbow, so she could look down into his eyes, her left hand cupped his cheek, her thumb idly rubbing back and forth, 'I love you so much, Jon Snow'. He smiled softly at her, his eyes shining with adoration and love and she leaned down to kiss him softly before settling her head on his chest. With her palm covering his heart, the steady beating lulling her into a dreamless sleep.

I hope it wasn't too scrappy you guys! I love hearing from you all, and I'm open to constructive criticism, so please drop me a comment.

I'm open to the idea of maybe doing a series of one shots if that would be something you guys are interested in. Either way you can find me on tumblr at bitchbiii, if you have any requests or just want to talk about Jonerys!

Thanks for reading!

K xx


End file.
